


Kings & Castles

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Hugh Everhart/Simon Westwood - Freeform, M/M, Renegades AU, ilovemygaydads, thebestgaydads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: (Alec) Artino and Everhart are rival Kings fighting over the acres of Gatlon.( this summary should be continued but my brain is empty)
Relationships: Adrian Everhart | Sketch & Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium & Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Hugh Everhart/Simon Westwood, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Simon Westwood/ Max Everhart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for coming to read this! If you enjoy this, you should follow me on tumblr @lethughandsimonkiss  
> I post Renegades art and also my fanfics there! Thank you!

As far as Everhart knew, this shenanigan has been going on for about five years now.

He held his face in his palm as his counselor recited former and new casualties. Ever since Ace Anarchy rose in his power, he’s been taunting King Everhart and his throne and his castle. Needless to say, Everhart did not appreciate it. But he wouldn’t let “King” Ace get the best of him.

He wasn’t gonna let him win this city. This has been Everhart’s entire life. He grew up here. And a lot of other lovely people did. Like his son, Adrian. Hugh has taken the boy under his wing ever since his mother was murdered by Ace’s assassins. Hugh loved Adrian as his own and Adrian loved him too. That made him happy because it meant he was being a good father. Hugh never believed that he could be one due his...”preference”. But nonetheless, he was and was a good one. So many people Hugh cared for lived and loved here, so many to remember. And he wasn’t going to let Ace ruin that. King Everhart was going to fight for this city, no matter how long it takes. He’s not giving it up. Even with Ace’s stupid and inane bargains. 

Before he could think of the dumb trades, a knock to his desk gave him a start.  
He looked up from his palms and to his counselor.  
“Sir, please. Try to stay awake. This is the fourth time I’ve had to recite these notes to you. I would like to retire to my own bedroom.”  
Everhart studied the man before for a brief moment.

Simon Westwood. 

Westwood was Everhart’s counselor.  
He made sure Everhart was always on task, not straying from his duties to pet a couple of dogs.  
He made sure each task was completed in a suitable timeframe.  
He was a tall man, far from built, but definitely not skinny. The light of Everhart’s desk lamp illuminated off of his dark brown speckled eyes and black silk hair. He had so much of it, he kept it up in a neat bun behind his head. Hugh thought it was cute. Hugh thought Simon was cute.  
Almost shameful to admit it, but Hugh has had an everlasting crush of Westwood for years now. 

They’ve known each other since they were children. He was the only one Everhart trusted to be his counselor.

“Sir Everhart?”

Hugh blinked himself out of his reverie. 

“Ah, yes.” Hugh said.  
“One last time?”

Westwood sighed heavily and flipped his pages back to the start.

“Promise me you’ll listen this time, Sir...” Westwood muttered.

Hugh grinned and held up his pinky to him.  
“Pinky promise!” Everhart said.

Westwood looked up from his pages with a blush on his face. After a moment’s hesitation, he extended his pinky, and wrapped it around Hugh’s.  
Hugh grinned again and released their fingers. He leaned forward, his elbows placed on his knees and his face in his palms.

“I’m all ears.” He said, eyes shining towards the Simon he believed to be so beautiful. 

Oh how his heart ached, to be so close yet so far away. He yearned just to feel Simon’s hair, to run his fingers through. To hold Simon close to him, and make him feel protected. Because he knew Simon never was. He’s always been taunted when he was little because of his weak gift. Even to this day, people sneer and make remarks. Hugh, in the other hand, did not think his power was weak. In fact, Everhart thought he was one of the most powerful prodigies in the city. His invisibility made him able to take better of his sick son, Max, who Hugh has not had the pleasure of meeting. Everhart hasn’t been able to get a lot out of Westwood about Max, either. Every time he tried to bring him up, and Simon would say is 

“He’s doing better now. Hopefully it stays that way...”

Everhart’s heart hurt so much to see Westwood hurting, and knowing there’s nothing he could do. At least, he knew he was some kind of comfort to him. Whenever Simon would hide in his study, Hugh would come to visit him and they’d talk. They’d talk and read and talk until it was time for both of them to retire. And Hugh walked to Simon to his room, he get a “goodnight” smile and “thank you” pat on the shoulder. 

Someday, he hoped, that smile would turn to a “goodnight kiss”.

“SIR!!”

Hugh yelped and straightened his back. He looked to Simon, who had a pissed look on his face.

“Do you remember any of the words I just said to you?” Westwood asked searingly.

Hugh stared for just a beat too long.  
Simon sighed, disappointed. He held up his left hand.

“You pinky promised...”

“Ah.. I did, didn’t I?” 

Simon gave a small huff.  
Hugh stood and took his pages from him.

“Tell you what, how about I go over these myself? You're free to retire to your room if you’d like.” He suggested.

It was Simon’s turn to stare.

“If i’d like?” he repeated, almost monotone.

Hugh could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. 

“Ah, I mean- you don’t ... have to...” Hugh looked to his window, even thought the blinds were closed to avoid Westwood’s gaze. 

Westwood walked over to Everhart’s bed and sat.  
He grabbed a pillow looking over its features. 

“Such luxuries the King has...I wouldn’t mind staying to help you.”

Hugh began to smile, but Simon held up a hand.  
“But you can’t drift off to Everhart-Land, understood?”

Hugh finished his smile and sat beside his best friend.

“Understood.” 

With Hugh actually listening to Simon this time, they were able to get a lot done. Unfortunately, they finished way after the allotted schedule, due to Everhart’s daydreaming. Hugh knew Simon was ahead of his bedtime, and knowing that he would drop in dead sleep in the middle of hallway due to his condition, he suggested that he’d just stay with him for the night.  
Westwood was very reluctant to accept. But after a bit of begging and pleading, he finally agreed.

Reluctantly, but nonetheless. 

“Sir, are you sure this is... appropriate?”

Everhart shuffled closer to Westwood, and Westwood shrank back.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s appropriate. It’s what best for you.”

Simon opened his mouth, but then closed it, unable to counter his statement.  
In the end, it was best for him. He was in dead sleep by the time he just closed his eyes. Hugh smiled at the sight before him. He looked so innocent and pure and human just like he was. Currently snoring and almost drooling but 

still human,

and still very cute.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s only been a couple of hours since Everhart woke up without Westwood by side. Frantic and afraid, he’d been pacing around the interiors and exteriors of the castle. It was unlike Westwood to wake up so early. Maybe he had woken up in the middle of the night, he thought, and retired to his own bedroom. But he had checked, and no one was there. 

He had checked the Library where Prism and Tina worked often checking in visitors.   
But they had no accounts of Simon around those hours. 

He began to make his way to the training room where his son often spent most of his time, training with Tamaya Rae. Tamaya was an excellent warrior, and Hugh was glad to be friends with her. 

Had they not been, she would have raided this city years ago. 

Now reaching the area, he stepped into the boarded room, taking notes of his surroundings. Along the walls, target boards were full of jackknifes and daggers. Some parts of the floorboards were burned, where fire prodigies channeled their powers. 

The far window was open, and a few bows and arrows lay scattered across the floor below it. The left wall was full weaponry. Long swords, axes, daggers, crossbows. All hung along the wall neatly, in their respectful categories. Some look recently used. 

And in the center of the room was Adrian, the Prince of Gatlon, and currently holding a pistol in his hands, aiming steadily. Behind him was Tamaya Rae, one of Everhart’s frontline soldiers. She could get more blood on her hands in days, than Ace would ever get in a lifetime. Of course, she was very lethal. 

But also very pretty and very nice. 

She was holding Adrian’s hands steady, helping him aim. Everhart watched the two quietly, hoping he hadn’t already disturbed. He could tell Rae had already took note his presence, but solely ignored him. He could hear Rae whisper to his son, but couldn’t tell what she was saying. Adrian squinted a bit and angles his pistol. A moment passed, and Hugh grew weary of staring. 

He turned his head to the far window studied the house far up in the hills. There were other housings around the area, making it a rural space. Everhart knew many of the people who lived in the area. Even the people he didn’t know, he was friendly with. But there was one person he knew lived there who he worked with. 

That person was Simon.

Even though, he had a living space inside the castle, Westwood often paid visits to his house during work hours to check on his son Max. The only things Everhart knew about Max was that he was currently five and sick with pneumonia. 

At such a young age, it was seriously fatal. Simon always ran back and forth from castle to pharmacy to house to castle. It was tiring yet he still dedicated his attention both to his work and his son. And Hugh admired him for that. Most parental figures would abandon one for the other, but Simon was different. Hopefully someday, Max will be cured of his illness.  
A bang brought him out of his thoughts. Hugh quickly turned his head to Adrian, who had a large smile on his face. 

“Did you see it, Dad?” he said running towards him. He hopped up and down.  
“Shot it right in the middle!”

Rae walked up behind him, an eager grin, piercing her features.  
She put her hand on top of Adrian’s head.

“He’s got real frontline potential. He’d make a fine soldier.” she said, eagerness in her voice.  
Adrian was currently 16 now, and in a couple years, he could qualify in becoming a soldier. And he just as eager as Rae to become one. 

Hugh smiled down to his son and patted his shoulder.   
“Of course you do. Maybe you’d be able to go up against Rae someday. Why don’t you practice with the crossbow for a minute?”

The boy gave a last smile to his peers before running over to the weaponry section.  
Everhart turned to Rae.

“Westwood hasn’t made a trip around here, has he?”

She stared at him for a moment. He held his breath. Was he being too obvious?

“No, actually.” she finally said.   
“I saw him pass by, but he seemed like he was in a hurry...” she said, darting her eyes to the floor. She was one of the one that knew of Max too. But at Simon’s request, she never really spoke of him. Hugh let go of his breath. Perhaps he was home. Everhart took another glance out of the window. 

Westwood was going to be pissed.

Everhart made it to the Hills of Gatlon in no time, thanks to his trusted horse. He had gotten her only a few years back, and was lucky to have her live for so long. Everhart named her Silver Spear. Silver because of her dull white coat, and Spear because of how sharp and fast she was. Everhart dismounted Silver and patted her mane.

“Thanks, Old girl.” he said to her. The horse pressed her nose against his palm. 

After Hugh tied her to a post, Hugh turned to the path that lead up into the houses. The homes were all together only a few feet apart. They were simple houses, with dark brick stones and steps leading up to the door. A few lamps hanging from the large crown molding above the entrances. Other had lamp poles that led to the doorways. 

Everhart walked along the trail, out of the way of the carriages and wheelbarrows. A lot people farmed here and held livestock. Though they live stocked many animals, pig was the main choice around this part. Only because they were so simple to get in the backyard. Some even held pigs as household pets. 

As Everhart made his way to Westwood’s house, he took note of where he came in. Even if this was only a small part of the city it was still easy to lost. Everhart always thought too much. Just now, he almost past Westwood’s house just thinking about how he was going to make his way back. He turned on his heel, and jogged up the three stone steps of the house. There was a knocker one the door, in the shape of a dragon biting it’s own tail. 

Everhart frowned. It was clearly never used. But then he smiled. He was going to be the first to use it. With that thought in mind, he grabbed the knocker, mindful of his strength, and knocked it firmly but gently.   
A moment passed and Hugh held his breath. He was about to hold the knocker again but a sudden rustle brought him from his motions. The door jiggled a bit and Hugh heard a couple locks click.

The door opened. 

And there stood Westwood, a surprised look on his face. He had on a white shirt covered in dirt, and thick gloves and boots on his hands and feet.

“Skies, you’re hard knocker.” he finally said, pushing his bangs off his face.

“I damn near thought you were the police coming to take my cows away.” he grinned.  
Hugh grinned himself. 

“Why would they be taking cows away?”

Simon gestured him inside, and he followed promptly.

“I’m not sure what it is. They’ve recently been coming up to check on cattle saying that they are just making sure they don’t meet Ace’s expectations. But that always rings around in my head. What would Ace need cattle for? He already has his own, no?” 

Hugh glances around the space.

“Probably just trying to get my skin without me knowing.” he said. 

The inside of Westwood’s house wasn’t as dreary as the outside. There was a orangish red couch big enough for two adults and child to sit. Beside the couch was an entrance to the kitchen, and from the there, Hugh could see a screen door that gated a garden and livestock pen.

That must’ve been were Simon came through. There was a dresser in front of the couch, along the wall, with stacked papers scattered along the top of it. Walking from the doorway, there was a staircase that led straight up. 

Hugh stared at the staircase. Hopefully, he wasn’t hiding something up there. 

“I was tending to my livestock, making sure the pigs were fed. They get really feisty, you know?” 

Simon turned on his heel to face Hugh.

“Had I known you’d be here, I would be a bit more presentable-“  
Westwood suddenly stopped his sentence and squinted. It was like he finally realized who he was talking to.

“Why are you here?”

Hugh looked to him, almost wide eyed. He’d almost forgotten why he came here. He was actually grateful Simon asked. 

“I just came to check on you.” Hugh started.

Simon’s face began to ease and Hugh continued.  
“You weren’t there, in the castle, when I woke up. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”  
He grinned  
“Just to make sure you haven’t been kidnapped or anything.”

Westwood nodded and shrugged off his boots and gloves. He sat on the couch, and patted the seat next to him.  
“You’re making me nervous just standing there.” he said, a smile on face.

Everhart didn’t hesitate to sit beside him. The couch was softer than it looked. He leaned back and turned his head towards Simon. Westwood took a pillow from the couch and began plucking at the little stitches. 

“Today isn’t a work day, you know.” Everhart began. Westwood turned his own head towards Hugh, some kind of contempt look on his face. Everhart shuffled a bit closer. 

“And?” Westwood dead-panned.

“Well, I just thought...” he started, picking up a pillow himself.   
“Maybe you’d like to...spend time together?” Everhart tried.

It was hard to get Westwood involved in anything that wasn’t work. Even, when he did feel like doing something else, he was always brought back to Max. Westwood cared so much about him, he never really had a life of his own. He wanted so much to care of others, he could barely take care of himself. 

Doesn’t he deserve a break?

Westwood stared at Everhart. Then he turned his head. 

“I still need to care for Max...” he whispered.

“I could help.” Everhart exclaimed.

“You’re always so keen on working by yourself. It wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of help, would it?”

Westwood was quiet for quite a moment. Everhart held his breath, believing he triggered something in Simon’s head. They sat in silence for awhile.  
Then Westwood opened his mouth to speak, a but a faint violent cough from upstairs cut him off.

The both of them, almost simultaneously, jumped to their feet and raced up the stairs. As Everhart followed behind Westwood, the coughing grew louder. 

Westwood made it up and bolted straight for the door in front of the steps. He yanked the door open and rushed to the the bed along the far wall. He dropped to knees and Hugh studied the figure who’s hair Simon began to stroke. 

The figure was a small boy with blonde hair, doubled over, and shaking.   
“I-I’m...okay...” he said, in between coughs. Westwood ignored him, crushing pills into a glass of water. He pressed the glass up to Max’s lips and tipped it. 

Max made a face of distaste but drank. Westwood whispered something to Max, but when the boy looked up, his attention immediately turned to Everhart. Everhart almost forgot he was standing there. 

The boy began to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Everhart still didn’t know why Westwood wanted to hide Max so bad. Watching and hearing that boy just ramble about how much he loved the King, made him so happy. He wished he could visit him everyday. 

But alas, he had to get him his privacy. Just because he was happy, didn’t make him any less sick. 

Even now just walking the trails of the Hills, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He reminded him of Adrian in a way. Both of their parents were murdered. Both of them only had a father figure to look up to. 

Now, he was just reminding himself of Simon. He glanced to his side, where Westwood was walking beside him. He looked lost in his head.

“Westwood.” he said.

Simon eyes widened a bit, and he looked to Hugh.

“Sir?”

“Where are we headed?”

“To...To the castle?”

Ever since, Max suffered his attack earlier, Simon insisted they give him some space to breath.

And they started walking. 

They didn’t really choose a location when they set off. Everhart just started taking steps, and Westwood promptly followed.

Now, they were probably miles away and Hugh just remembered his horse.

He grabbed Westwood’s shoulder, and he turned.  
They stared for a moment. Hugh found himself just twisting to kiss him right then and there.  
But no. He needed to be professional in Westwood’s presence.

“My- My horse.” Everhart stammered, tearing his gaze away from Westwood’s lips.  
Simon half closed his eyes and sighed.

“And you just now tell me?” he said, placing his hands on his hips.

Everhart smiled stupidly.

The horse wasn’t as far they’d thought, and she’d seem pretty content standing there. Everhart still felt bad for keeping her waiting.

Westwood pointed.   
“Looks like someone fed her.”  
Everhart looked to where his finger was guided.

There was a small pile of apple slices and a bowl of water.  
A smile grew on Hugh’s face. 

“Hopefully, no one was trying to steal her.” he said, mounting Silver.

He looked to Simon, and offered his hand.  
Westwood looked startled. 

“Ah no, i’ll- walk.” he stuttered.

“Ah come on, she doesn’t buck.” Everhart encouraged.

Westwood was still for a moment.

He swallowed and took Hugh’s hand.   
He yelped as Everhart pulled him up. 

“ Hold on tight!”   
And with that, Simon’s wrapped his arms tight around Hugh’s waist and they took off.

Once they made to the castle, Everhart slid off Silver and landed on the rocky ground.  
He turned and offered his hand to Westwood to was kicking his leg to the side of the horse. He gripped Hugh’s hand and slid off. He stumbled and his hand land on Everhart’s chest.   
He quickly removed himself and cleared his throat. 

“Ah, thank you..” he muttered.

And they made their way to the steps of the Castle and up Everhart’s bedroom.

As soon as they both made their way through the door of the dim bedroom, Everhart locked it and removed his overcoat. Unbothered, he threw onto to his bed, threw himself on the bed. His head landed the messy blanket and his legs hung over the frame, his feet still touching the floor. Westwood sighed and picked the coat from his bed. He hung it in the closet. He took a seat at Everhart’s desk

Everhart turned to him.  
“How old is Max now?”

Simon stared at the floor  
“Six.”

Everhart sat up.  
“Six? Last I heard of him, he was five. When’s the boy’s birthday?” he asked, genuinely curious 

Simon ignored him. 

“Sir, you should really be planning your Post-Coronation” he said, finally looking his way.

Everhart stared back.

“What?“

Simon cocked his head. 

“Your...your post-coronation? That’s coming in 2 weeks time?”   
He looked afraid.  
Everhart could feel the dumbfounded look on his face.

Their staring became intense.

“You..you do remember what post coronation is, correct?”  
Westwood asked, almost in a whisper. 

Everhart rubbed his temples. Post-coronation? In 2 weeks time? How could he be so lost in schedule? 

He groaned. 

Great. 

Now he needed to contact candidates( Everhart hated calling them that) and soon. But what he hated most about it, is that every candidate was meant to be a woman. Everhart would have to choose one of the women to be his new queen. 

Why queens?

Why couldn’t he have another King by his side?

Why couldn’t Simon be his King?

Adrian was going to need candidates too. He was getting bigger and soon, Everhart would have to step down from the throne so Adrian could step up. 

But it was important for both of them to have queens. Just in case something were to happen to them. 

“Sir?” 

Everhart sighed and laid back down. He closed his eyes.   
Post-Coronation in 2 weeks time...

He sat up and brought his legs back up to the bed. He sat crisscrossed.  
“Yes, I remember...” he muttered, turning to Simon.

“What do you suggest, Westwood?”

Westwood almost laughed. 

“Me? It’s your decision, Sir.” 

Everhart hummed.

“But if you’re really asking...I suggest you’d announce the Post-Coronation soon. I’m sure you’ll have a better chance at finding candidates if you announce it early.” Westwood said. He was obviously hinting he should do it sometime tonight.

Everhart ran a hand through his hair.

“Candidates. What a stupid word.” he said.

Westwood only shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Everhart never felt so bored in his life. He knew this day was important but he just didn’t really care. He was sitting on his throne, his legs crossed and his face resting on his palm. Westwood was standing beside him keeping eye on the party before them. 

“Shes pretty, no?” Westwood said to him.

Hugh looked to where he inclined his head. 

A girl with pretty blonde locks was sitting at a table by herself. She seemed content just sitting there. She occasionally glance around as if she were looking for someone.

Hugh tapped his fingers on the arm of the throne.

“ I suppose.” Everhart said.

“ She almost looks like a spy.” he humored.

Westwood slapped his shoulder  
“Thats not very polite.”he said

Hugh shrugged.

His eyes went back to the scene before them. It was a special party. For Hugh to set eyes on his new queen. 

But he's had eyes on his “queen” for years now.

If he could even call Westwood that. Everhart spent most of time just taking quick glances to admire the man standing beside him.

He was barely paying attention to who he would have interest in. He stopped looking after Westwood came into his life.

If only he could put any of that into words.

Before he could even try, Adrian jogged up the steps and crouched near the opposite arm of the throne.

Hugh turned his head to his son.

Adrian pointed to the left corner where a girl was standing in a corner of a group of other girls. She really looked like she wanted to be somewhere else.

“See her? She’s really caught my eye. Maggie tried to steal her bracelet but of course,”  
He brushed off his chest.  
“Being the noble hero I am, I got it back. She’s playing hard to get though. You think I might have a chance?”

Before Everhart could answer his son, Westwood interrupted.

“Isn’t that Artino’s niece...?”

Adrian frowned and shrugged.

“You still have the entire night. Don’t let your hubris cause you to do something you wont be able to avoid in the future.” Hugh said.

With that statement, Adrian said “ yes, Dad”, and went on his way.

Westwood glanced down at him.

“You seem a bit agitated, Sir...” Westwood said. 

Everhart sighed.

“Honestly, I’d rather not be here right now.” he said.

Westwood placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I know, Sir. But this is important.” Westwood said, encouragingly 

And Hugh turned his head to him with a smile.

“Well, Im glad you’re here to remi-”

Hugh’s sentence was cut short by a sudden crash.

It was the door.

And Ace Anarchy came striding through.

He looked aggravated, like always.   
Hugh felt Simon tense beside him as everyone went quiet.

Hugh held his breath and he stood. He slowly descend down the steps amd soon enough he was face to face with his rival.

“Alec.”  
“Everhart. Where is she?”

Hugh squinted. She? His niece?

Hugh opened his mouth, but his voice was silenced by another.

“Uncle!”

They both turned and a girl came striding their way.  
It was the same girl Adrian had eyes for.  
As soon as she caught up to them, she looked up with confusion in her eyes.  
Ace only patted her back.  
He whispered something to her and she stared.   
But then soon enough, she gave one last disgusted look at Everhart and turned on her heel.

Hugh switched his eyes back to Ace.

“Something you’re planning here?” 

Ace smiled wickedly.  
“Something I was. But there are new plans in place!”   
He swiveled and made his way back out of the door

But before he left, he said something that made Hugh tense.

“And these new plans? Well, lets just say they’re... to die for.”

And the door slammed shut behind him.

The room was quiet for quite awhile.

Rae suddenly cleared her throat.

“Well!” she said, clasping her hands together.  
“That was an... unexpected turn of events.”  
She turned to Hugh.  
“Sir, shall we... continue this another day?” 

Her voice was almost shaky.

Hugh stared at the large victorian double doors.

“Yes.” he said robotically. Hugh walked over to where Simon was standing.   
He looked up at Everhart wide eyed and shaking.

“You think you can schedule this another day?” Everhart asked calmly.  
He knew provoking him anymore would cause him to shut down completely.  
Westwood nodded slowly.

Hugh patted his shoulder and then turned to the crowd.

Westwood’s ears were drowned out by panic and a too fast beating heart. All he could do was stare. 

He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand how he couldn’t be fazed by someone so powerful. Maybe because he had that same power? 

But Simon knew, even if Hugh didn’t posses that power, he still would have stood his ground. And he admired him for that. He admired him for many things. And those are things he shouldn’t be dreaming about right now, because he suffering a panic attack and could feel himself losing focus.

He felt Everhart gently grab his arm. 

“Come now, before you fall.” he said to him, with a gentle smile.

Westwood allowed him to guide him to his bedroom and sit him down on his bed.

He could feel his breathing becoming steady again.

“Im sorry, Sir...” Westwood whispered.

Hugh looked at him, confused.

“I don’t... I don’t know why I couldn’t keep my...composure.  
Hugh grabbed his hands and Simon guided his eyes towards him.

“It’s ok” he said quietly.  
“It was unexpected. It’s alright.”

Westwood smiled. Everhart was so calming. He had the greatest components fit for a King.   
He was glad to be working for Hugh.

And not for Ace.

Westwood gripped Hugh’s hands.

“I know.. I know it’s really my place...to say this but...”

He dropped his head, almost embarrassed.

“You really are a... a well composed King, Sir.”   
He managed to speak without stuttering and Everhart smiled.

“Knowing that came from you, I think Im doing a good job.”

They both laughed at his little quip.

Hopefully, Hugh Everhart will be this city’s King for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter went by a little fast, huh?   
> Sorry about that, but Im really trying to keep this story up and alive  
> Its hard because of the whole online school and MYP thing.  
> If there’s anything you would like to point out that would make this story better, Im always all ears!


	5. Chapter 5

Westwood watched as Everhart paced around his room. Its been a silent few hours. Ever since Ace’s little stunt at Post Coronation , everyone was to head home just in case of another threat.

Everhart had Westwood come into his room to make plans. Everhart hasn't been saying much but he has noticed how much he would stare at him. He didn't know if Everhart was really doing it or if he was just seeing things. He decided to test it.

“Are you looking for something, Sir?”

Everhart looked his way and shook his head. He looked irritated.

“Damn.” he whispered. Everhart stopped pacing and looked at Westwood again.

“Any ideas?”

Westwood looked up from his clipboard.

“Well, Id suggest you have a civil conversation with him.”

“Ha, Artino is anything but civil,” Everhart said, his cheek twitching.

For him to realize his cheek was twitching, Westwood started to believe he was the one staring a little too much. Blushing, he dropped his eyes back to his board.

“Hugh, Artino may be a brute but he’s still a King. If he wants to cause trouble, there’s no doubt he will. And like I said, he’s still a King. You just need to be the mature one.”

Everhart was quiet for a moment. When Westwood looked up, he saw him staring back at him, a soft smile on his face.

“What?” 

Everhart tipped his head forward a bit, in Westwood’s direction.

“You...called me Hugh?” he said, a sly eyebrow raised.

Westwood’s felt his eyes widen as he covered his mouth.

“Oh! Im sorry! I didn’t know-“

“It’s ok! It’s ok!” Everhart reassured.

“Y’know... I’d actually prefer you call me by my name...” he said, sheepishly.

He wasn’t looking at Westwood anymore. He was glancing at the wall, a bright blush across his face.

“Ah, well...” Westwood said, clearing his throat.

“We are strictly professional, Sir. I think it would be best if it stayed that way...”  
Everhart frowned.

And for some reason, seeing him make that face... it made Westwood’s heart twist.

Westwood shook his head. They were strictly professional. Even if they were close. Even if Everhart felt a bit too strongly for him. And even if he was starting to feel the same way. No matter how much they wanted it, they had bigger problems at hand. Getting all touchy-feely for each other would only get in the way. There was no time for that.

Westwood heard the bed creak. Everhart had sat beside him in their silence.

“How much time do you think we have?”

“If...If he’s only made these so called plans recently, then...i’d say about a day or two? He seemed very keen on making these plans happen. I doubt he’d be able to put them in place first thing in the morning. At least...I hope not.”

Everhart sighed.

“Well in that case, I’ll travel to him early in the morning. When the sun rises.”

His voice was almost quiet. The room became silent. 

They would steal glances at and from each other. Westwood became fidgety. He couldn’t leave unless Everhart allowed him to. And he wasn’t saying anything.   
He was just staring out of the window, towards Ace’s temple.

Westwood cleared his throat.

“Sir...? Am i...free to leave?”

“No.”

The way he said it sent a chill down Westwood’s spine.

No? Why no?

“I want you...to stay here, ok? I’d feel...”

Everhart let go of a breath he seemed he didn’t know he was holding. He placed a gentle palm on Westwood’s thigh.

“I’d feel you would be safer staying in the castle tonight.”

“But Max-“ Westwood started, but Everhart squeezed his thigh, making him go quiet.

“I’ll check on him tonight. You need to stay here.” Everhart demanded.

Westwood swallowed. In this state, it’s useless to fight back. So he just nodded as they continued to sit in silence. 

As moments passed, Westwood realized Everhart’s hand was h  
still resting on his thigh. He stared down at it for awhile. He was wearing his blue ring-fingered gloves, and his fingers were tinged pink. Maybe from gently squeezing his leg? Westwood was thankful he was mindful of his strength. 

“I hope this won’t turn out to be something that puts you all in danger.” he suddenly said. Westwood placed his hand on top of his, looking up at him. Everhart was looking at him too, their faces close.

“Im sure you will settle this silly feud, Sir...” 

Everhart said nothing. He just stared at Westwood’s face. 

Westwood opened his mouth to say more but he was silenced by Everhart placing his lips on his. 

They were still for quite some time. It took him awhile to understand what was happening.

They were kissing. Everhart was kissing him. Him. Hugh. Hugh Everhart, the King of Gatlon, the Lead of The Renegade Soldiers, the so called mayor of the hills of gatlon,..was kissing him. 

Startled, Westwood pulled his face away and turned avoiding Everhart’s eyes. Everhart had also turned away, almost shamed.

“Im sorry...” he started, in a whisper.

“No, Im sorry. I...distracted you...” Westwood sucked in a breath.

They both stumbled on their words, trying to apologize. 

They got quiet again. Westwood could tell Everhart didn’t like it when they got quiet.

“Um,” Westwood sighed, getting up. Everhart still didn’t look at him. Even when Westwood placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be going now...Sir...”

“You sleep well.” he whispered.

Westwood dropped his hand.

“Yes, you...as well.”

And with that, Westwood quietly exited the King’s room, shutting the door softly behind him. Westwood hugged his clipboard to his chest. Shook his head and smiled.

A kiss from the King.

Unexpected, but nonetheless...

Still a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> i had google translate read this to me to check for mistakes   
> and for some reason, it was the funniest shit i’ve heard  
> comments are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5/ Part 2

Westwood twisted and turned his bed. He had become tangled in his blankets and he was clutching his pillow so hard, it was on the verge of tearing. His eyes were clenching shut and his breathing kept hitching.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Max.

He was supposed to be there tonight. He always was. But now that Ace was up to his schemes again, he couldn’t leave. 

Everhart didn’t want him to. He understood why but still. Max was everything to him. And the fact that he couldn’t see him tonight tore him apart. 

But Everhart said he would take up that responsibility tonight. So he had to trust him. Westwood always trusted him. It’s just...this would be the first night in years he wouldn’t be able to see him. That automatically puts Max in danger. He’s home alone right now. Anyone could steal him away while Everhart was making his way there. 

Westwood sat up, sweat dripping down his temple. He just couldn’t leave him.

He slid out of his bed, and slipped on his pants. He hastily threw on an undershirt as he exited his room. His was only a few doors down from Everhart’s. He had to see his son. But he had to make sure Everhart had left. That way he could just be invisible and see if he was actually going to the Hills first. Westwood had to remind himself to trust him. But with Max’s life involved, he couldn’t be too sure.

And even with Max on his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about Everhart. He knew he felt strongly towards but..he didn’t know it was that strong. He had mixed feelings about it. It felt like Westwood wanted it but...what would that mean for their jobs? Their responsibilities? Was it really worth getting in the way? Especially with all this happening?

Westwood shook his head. He needed to focus.

As he made it to Everhart’s door, he realized he hadn’t left yet. He raised an eyebrow. The best time to leave would now, right? While it was still evening?

Sighing, he tapped his knuckles against the strong wood.

“Sir? Are you awake?” 

“Ye, come in.” a tired voice came.

Westwood gently creaked opened the door, and slipped himself inside. The room looked exactly the same as when he left. Save for Hugh sitting at his desk, running hands through his hair. He had took of shirt and cape, only wearing a t shirt and boxers.

How comfortable.

Everhart looked up at him, a smile growing. 

“What is it, then?”  
Everhart got up and walked closer to him. They were in arms distance of each other.

Westwood swallowed.

“I thought you...left.” he tried.

“I had to write some things down. Y’know before I...forgot.”

“Ah. Good to hear, you’re taking care of things.”

“Yes, I’d figure you’d be proud of me.” Everhart said confidently.

Westwood almost laughed. It was good the Everhart was taking matters into his own hands. He needed to learn how to do things for himself.

“I plan on leaving soon. I asked Rae to guard the Hills until I get there. If...that’s  
what you’re worried about.” 

Westwood nodded. Now to address something else.

“Are you almost done? I wish...need...to speak with you.”

Everhart frowned.

“Almost? Is something wrong?”

Westwood sighed. He placed his hand on Everhart’s dresser, supporting himself.

“You... You feel a bit...let’s say...deeply towards me, do you?” 

What a stupid question. Everhart dropped his head with a grin.

“How could you tell?” he whispered.

“Sir, you need to control yourself.” he said trying to get him to be serious.

“There are things at stake here. Your feelings are...They are important to me but,...there. are things that need to be done.”

“How can I ignore my feelings for you when you’re standing so close.” he whispered.

He placed his hand against the wall, nearly pining Westwood to it.

“Well, I can’t help it if you’re making me.” Westwood whispered back.

Everhart said nothing. He just kept smiling down at him. Both of them knew where this was headed.

“Ah, I’m distracting you. Perhaps I shouldn’t have come.”

Everhart gently grabbed Westwood’s chin making him look up.

“No...you shouldn’t have...”

Westwood sucked in a breath as their lips touched. He tried to push away but Everhart was too strong. A moment passed, and they were still kissing, not moving as Westwood’s squirming became useless. He figured it would be as he became more and more entranced. He mindlessly slipped his arms around Hugh’s neck as his traveled down to Simon’s waist.

“Skies, how stupid we are...” Westwood thought. 

Westwood opened his eyes and pushed Everhart’s face away. It was easier because he was engrossed in their commitment.

He opened his eyes too and they stared at each other for a minute.

“You could at least take me out first.” Westwood mumbled with a smile.

Everhart bumped their foreheads together.

“I would love to, actually.” 

They stayed put for awhile, their eyes closed, only opening them eyes to steal glances of one another.

“I should probably go. You shouldn’t really be giving me all of your attention at the moment.”

Everhart didn’t move though. He just held Westwood in place, almost breathing down his neck.

“Can I ask you something?” he suddenly said. He almost sounded afraid.

“What?”

“If I asked you...you to marry, would you think...well, would you?”

Westwood raised an eyebrow as Everhart stared down on him, waiting for an answer.

“...Marry who?”

Everhart raised both his eyebrows in return.

They started staring again before Westwood realized what he was asking.

“Oh...You...I...I don’t think...I would be marriage material...” he joked.

Everhart gave him a soft smile as he began to stroke Westwood’s hair.

“How about this?” 

Everhart opened a top drawer filled with paper. On top of them, were a few slim necklaces and two rings, one gold and the other silver. He picked up the silver one and presented to Westwood. 

It was a shiny ring, with a blue jewel glinting in the stone, glinting in the moonlight.

Westwood stared, wide eyed. What was happening?

Everhart gently grabbed his hand.

“It’s a promise ring.” he whispered.

“When all of this is over, and everything is ok...I want you...to go steady with me. It’s not a proposal. It’s just...so we know we have each other.”

Westwood could feel the stupid smile growing on his face. He looked at Hugh, biting his lip, and back to the ring. 

Everhart beamed as he extended his hand.

The ring slipped on perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ACTUALLY CH 6  
> ITS GONNA BE ONE CHAPTER BEHIND BC OF CH5 P2

“I cant believe you just came out of nowhere! I had that boy in my hands! I was so close,” 

Nova screamed pacing behind her uncle. 

He had told her to go in hopes she would seduce the King’s son. That way they could use him to infiltrate their castle and get everything they need in order to plan the perfect attack. But Ace had interrupted the middle of it, dragging her out.

He said a different idea.

A better idea. 

He couldn’t even wait to tell her?

They were walking the long corridor to the outside gate of the Temple. The temple is where Ace spent his time, mastering his powers again. 

It’s been years since Everhart first defeated him. 

He had weakened Ace and humiliated in front of his people. Now they believe Ace is all talk and no show. 

He was forced into the Backlands of Gatlon, with the last of his people. And now they were on the rise again. He was going to win this battle. 

Ace was not going to let Everhart go so easily. He had won the last war. Ace was not going to let it happen again. 

He was sure this would be the one The Anarchists would be come victor to.

Still walking, he outstretched his arms.

“I have ideas, Nova.”

“You always have ideas.” she mumbled, not meaning for him to hear her. 

She jumped as he responded.

“Yes, but this...This is will be sure to succeed.”

He said with such vigor, it was almost...alarming. 

Just what was he planning to do?

Finally reaching the large double doors of the Temple, Ace lifted both of hands and slowly shifted them to his sides. The two rusted doors rumbled as they slowly slid open. 

The hallway of the Temple was lit by forever-burning torches held by stone. They travelled the halls in near silence, the only noise being their breathing and feet crunching stone and gravel. 

The corridors weren’t long but they were alway tiring. They made it to the main hall and eventually to the Main center. 

“Why are they here?”

She inclined her head to Leroy and Ingrid who were standing above a boiling cauldron. They looked up at her and smiled. Almost simultaneously.

Honey was sitting on the far side, a look of disgust on her face. It was probably because of the smell emerging from the cauldron.

“What do you think they’re here for?” 

Ace walked over to cauldron as one of Leroy’s beaker floated to him from a shelf. The beaker lightly plunged into the burning liquid. 

It emerged smoking and filled to the brim with orange bubbling matter. 

Ace smiled as Leroy grabbed it from the air. He turned to Nova.

“This is going to be the start of Revolution.” he said, smiling, showing crooked teeth.

Nova stared at the beaker.

“Another one...?” she whispered, almost in disbelief. 

It has been years since a revolution. 

Why now all of the sudden? And why is just now hearing about it?

“Good to hear you still remember the First War... It will not be the last.” Ace said turning his back to them. He was staring at the portraits painted directly on the walls. 

They were of previous Kings and Queens of the land. 

“The people have always requested Everhart’s portrait be made. But he always declined. What a fool. Not wanting to show the people his power. Frankly, I am quite glad he has denied it. Once I win this land, I’ll have the people make endless portraits of me. True power comes from true kings. “

Nova swallowed.

“Uncle, a portrait isn’t what makes a King. And neither is War.” 

She walked by his side.

“We don’t need to attack the Castle. We can find a different land, we can move. Gatlon doesn’t need to be our only target.”

“Ah, but it does.” he said, turning to face her.

“Everhart has been taunting me for years. And now I will finally have the chance to take this city that rightfully belongs to me.” he said, with a crooked smile.

His statement made her shudder. He knew he was lying about Everhart taunting him but the part about him rightfully owning Gatlon...she was beginning to believe that was a lie too.

She sighed. There was no stopping him anyway. 

If he wanted something done, he made damn sure it was getting done. 

She watched him as he made his way towards the exit and to the Cellar. But he stopped. 

He turned halfway, so she could only see half of his face. But she could see his smile.

“Oh, and it’s not the Castle we’re attacking“

And with that, the doors shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thx for reading!
> 
> i changed my name to blueraspberry-official on tumblr!  
> ((used to be lethughandsimonkiss))
> 
> comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Leroy stood tall on the grass hill before him. It was night, dark and moonlit. The houses of the Village looked as pristine as ever. 

At least for now.

“You sure that stuff is gonna work?” Ingrid said behind him. Leroy smiled to himself.

“Only one way to find out” 

Westwood laid still in his bed, staring straight up into the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep without thinking about Max. Or Hugh. He sat up and lifted his left hand to the moonlight. 

The jewel of the ring sparkled. 

Westwood could feel himself smiling. 

“Such an...idiot...” he whispered to himself. He brought his hand down to his chest and sighed. It was going to be a long night. 

He slid his way out of bed, not bothering to put his pants on again. The castle was too hot anyway. His undershirt rode up his chest as he stretched his arms above his head. Westwood hated this stupid condition he had. Either too much sleep or no sleep at all. And iic he couldn’t sleep, he had to do something that would make him. 

He walked his way over to his window and opened the blinds. He rested his arms on the sill, staring up at the bright moon. Westwood ran his hands through his hair, untying his band. His hair fell to his shoulders.

He never knew why he grew it out. He had never cut it, excluding split ends, and never really cared too. At least people liked it. Hugh liked it.

Simon shook his head. Thinking about him would only make him worry more. He turned his faze to the Village. One of the house was glowing. He payed no attention to it, figuring they were burning a lamp or something. He rested his face his palms.

Max. He shook his head again. Hugh would be there. He said he would. But it didn’t stop him from being paranoid. Even if Hugh did say he was going, how would he know that? How would he know he didn’t just go somewhere else? And he wouldn’t know if Max was alright until the morning. What if he didn’t sleep well? Or couldn’t sleep at all. 

Westwood groaned as he tore himself away from the window. He sat back down on the bed, exhausted. He patted his cheeks hard. He didn’t need to worry. He trusted Hugh. He always had. Why was he being so weird?

He gasped in surprise as his thoughts were interrupted by a crash through his window. He stood and walked carefully to the projectile that cam through. He crouched as he his hand steadily reached for it. 

It blinked.

Simon couldn’t pull back in time before the thing blasted in his face. He shouted in pain as a piece of shrapnel landed in his eye. Panting, he covered his bloody eye with hand as he tried to stand. He fell to his knees. Before he could try again, another distraction caught his attention.

Bees. Two bees flew through their way into the entrance hole of the window. 

One zipped straight for him. He jumped to his feet, gasping, managing to dodge it before it could sting him. 

He wasn’t so lucky with the other one. It went straight for the back of his neck. Simon yelped and smacked it hard. He pulled his hand away and the body of his was still in hand. He cringed.

It wasn’t a bee. It looked more like a wasp. 

Still heaving from adrenaline, he threw its lifeless body to the ground. He stumbled realizing he was losing consciousness. His body felt limo as he fell to his knees again.

Then, he saw her climbing through the window.

Ingrid. 

The last thing he saw was a devious smile, before he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thx for reading!  
> in you were wondering, i changed my URL ((tumblr))  
> to @blueraspberry-official  
> comments are always appreciated! uwu


	9. Update

Hi! I dont want to waste you’re time so i’ll just get on with it .  
I don’t think Im ever going to finish this.   
I was excited about it when I first started but...there are other things I want to do.   
I feel exhausted. I liked writing this but i think it would be better for me to start some new things rather than keep you waiting on something that will possibly never be finished.   
Im sorry for this. But I am posting my other fics from tumblr to here.   
One I already have up is the Bruno is Orange song fic.   
It would mean alot if you read it.   
Again, sorry about this. I mean i don’t want to say that i might come back to this because i don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. But thanks anyway, for giving it a chance  
-Tegan


End file.
